Paris and Her Soulmate
by Catee
Summary: About The life of a Girl named Paris, who finally meets her soulmate


**Paris and Her Soul mate** **Written By: CatherineMae Mamaril**

" **Paris, I'm going to introduce you to my friends on my block okay?" Valerie asked. " Yeah, okay sure why not?" Paris replied. Valerie and Paris were just coming from their high school on 81st in Manhattan, New York City. They were taking the A train to 163rd street to where Valerie lived. Valerie and Paris are both 17 years old. Valerie was going to introduce Paris to her friends who are 18, Kevin and Jose. They were only going to hang out for a little while, because Paris couldn't stay that long, because she had to go home. At the time, Paris was going out with a boy named Jonathan, they have been going out for 2 months, but they haven't made much contact with each other, nor have they seen each other. It wasn't much of a relationship, but I mean they were both busy, so they couldn't see much of each other. A relationship like that didn't mean much to Paris, she didn't like having a relationship with someone she couldn't make contact with, or see. Jonathan didn't like that either. But it couldn't be helped, that was just way things were between them. **

**Both girls just came out of the train station. Valerie takes out her cell phone, and bleeps her friend, Kevin, and tells him that she brought a friend along, and that her name was Paris, and to meet them at the end of his block. Kevin says " Okay, We'll see you then." They walk and come to 164th street and they walk to the end of the block. Kevin suddenly out of nowhere, shouts " Paris! What's up?" This frightens Paris a bit and so she jumps back, and then says " I'm good, Thanks!" Then after that, they all walk up the block and around to 163rd street to see if they can spot Jonathan, Paris's boyfriend. To no avail, they didn't see him. Paris said to them, that he's probably still at work. So, Paris looks down at her watch and says that she has to go now, before she gets in trouble. They all take her to the train station. They say goodbye and they leave. **

**The next day, Thursday, when Paris got to school, she told Valerie immediately that she got a crush on Kevin. Valerie was flabbergasted at the news that Paris just blurted out. Valerie couldn't believe that Paris had this feeling about another guy especially since she was going out with someone else, right at that moment. " Oh my gosh, you have to be kidding right?" Valerie asked. " No, I'm not joking, Valerie, I'm very, very serious about this. Last Night, I had a dream about him, and I have no idea why. " Okay, then I'm going to tell him, that you have a crush on him okay?" Valerie said. " Hey, Go right ahead and tell him, I'm not scared to admit I like him." Paris said in reply. That night when Valerie came home from school, she spotted Kevin and told him what Paris told her that morning. It was Kevin's turn to be flabbergasted. He was so shocked by what Valerie said, that he was speechless. Then, he came out of his shock, and finally said " you're serious? She seriously has a crush on me?" Valerie replied, " Yes, she has a major crush on you."**

**The next day, Friday, Paris and Valerie had a short day at school, and so they decided to hang out on Valerie's block with Kevin, Danny, Steven and Jose. Danny and Steven were other friends of Valerie. They were also friends with Kevin and Jose. When they got there, they decided to eat first, because both girls were hungry and so they stopped to eat. After, they finished eating, Valerie bleeped Kevin and told him, that they were coming to hang out with him, and the rest of the guys. Kevin met them, at the corner of his block, and invited them to come to his house, to meet his sisters, and his mom. So, they all went to his house, and met his sisters and his mom. They only stayed for a little bit, then said goodbye. Valerie, Paris, and Kevin went downstairs, and stood in front of the barber shop, because Steven was getting a shape-up. They were waiting for him. They spotted Danny, and went over to him, Danny and Kevin started chatting, and Paris chatted with Valerie. **

**Steven was done, and all of them, moved over to the corner of 163rd street and Steven sat in the front of Danny's car, while Valerie sat in the back. Danny had to go and take care of some business. Kevin leaned on the post, while Paris stood in front of Valerie, the car door, was opened. Steven wanted something from the store, and asked Kevin to go for him, Kevin asked Paris if she wanted to go to the store with him. Paris obligingly agreed to go with him. All of a sudden, before they both could cross the street, Valerie runs up to Paris, and tells her that her boyfriend just got off the bus. Paris turns around and Jonathan nods his head at her and disappears into his house. Kevin asked her, if she still wanted to go with him. She said yes. So, they crossed the street. " You're walking too slow Kevin!" Paris exclaimed. Kevin stopped in the middle of the street, Paris looked back, and took him by the arm and pulled him onto the sidewalk. " Hey, I was only kidding Paris." Kevin stated. Paris smiled and giggled. Paris waited outside, while Kevin went into the store. 2 minutes later, Kevin comes out and they head back to Steven and Valerie. **

**When they get back, Kevin leans on the post again, and Paris stands near him to see whether or not, her boyfriend came out of his house yet. He didn't, so she just stands there waiting. While, she was waiting to see if her boyfriend was going to come out of his house or not, Kevin was staring at her so deeply, Paris was unaware of Kevin's scrutiny. Jonathan finally came out of his house, and Paris thought, he was going to come over and hang out with her, but he didn't. He just ignored her. Valerie noticed both, she noticed that Jonathan was ignoring Paris, and that Kevin was staring at Paris. So, since Paris wasn't paying attention at the moment, she told Kevin, to ask Paris out, since her boyfriend was ignoring her. " Hey, she does have a crush on you, and you seem to like her too, because you were flirting with her before." Valerie told Kevin. Paris turned around to face them, and Valerie said " Hey, Paris why don't you just go out with Kevin. I'm hooking you guys up right now. You're boyfriend is ignoring you and you like Kevin, and he seems to like you, so you guys are now going out with each other. Forget about Jonathan, and start a new relationship with Kevin, okay?" Valerie stated. At first, both Paris and Kevin didn't say a word, and then both of them said okay. **

**Valerie went back to the car, and got banged on the head by Steven, who leaned back on the chair while Valerie was trying to get into the car. Kevin was thirsty and he asked Paris, to accompany him to the store, so they went, Valerie jumped out of the car, and grabbed Paris's arm and they went together with Kevin to the store. " What's wrong with you Val?" Paris asked. " I got hit in the head by Steven." Valerie replied. " Oh, Are you okay?" Paris said. " Yeah, I'll be alright." Valerie stated. Kevin payed for his soda, and they left the store. When they got back, Kevin wrapped his arms around Paris's waist, and said " Hey, You're mine now!" She just nodded and giggled. Kevin's phone went off, and he let her go for a minute to answer his phone; It was Jose, who was coming up the block. When Jose reached them, Kevin told him that He and Paris were going out now. Jose was excited for him. Then, Kevin decided to sit in the car, and then, Valerie was like " Move!" Kevin said " No!" So, Valerie slapped him on the arm, and made him move, she sat next to him. Kevin wanted to trade seats, but Valerie wouldn't budge, so he tricked her, and said he needed to get out of the car; and so Valerie got out of the car, and Kevin started laughing, and said " Ha! I tricked you." Paris took the opportunity, and told Kevin to move, and so she sat next to him. Kevin told Valerie " Yo! She took your spot." Valerie just shrugged. **

**Kevin leaned in for a kiss, and Paris finished it, but when it was finished, because it was a little kiss, she started laughing, and said " No!" while shaking her finger at him. Finally, Paris had to go, and Kevin took her to the train station. They walked hand in hand to the train station. When they got there, Kevin grabbed her and kissed her, then she went in. Kevin said " Here's my number, call me, and keep in touch." Paris plugged his number into her cell phone. " When can I see you again?" Kevin asked her. " How about in two days? You could come over to my neighborhood, I live in Astoria, Queens. I'll call you tomorrow, to tell you the directions on how to get there. Okay, I really have to go now." Paris said. " Okay, talk to you tomorrow then, get home safe." Kevin said. " Thanks! Bye!" Paris said and walked to the train. Paris called him the next day, and told him the directions, and they talked a little bit. **

**The next day after that, Kevin went to Paris's neighborhood, and they hanged out at the park all day. After that, Paris took him to the train station, and he went home. Every other day, Kevin would pick Paris up from school, and they would go hang out in the mall, and sometimes Paris would go to his neighborhood. But, He would go to her neighborhood every Sunday, and they hanged out all day. But, when he got the job he applied for, they only saw each other Sundays. But, They would talk to each other everyday. Day by Day, they seemed to like each other more and more, and they got to know each other better. Then, after a while they started to fall in love with each other. They didn't let arguments come between them. They were the right people for each other, They were soul mates. **

_**The End.**_


End file.
